Benutzer Diskussion:Admiral Ackbar/Archiv
Hallo Admiral Ackbar! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Admiral Ackbar!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif --Heiliger Klingone 18:23, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) ---- Infoboxen Wenn du in Infoboxen zusätzliche Daten ergänzt, musst du immer eine offizielle Quelle mitangeben, da sich die Infos sonst nicht nachvollziehen lassen. Einfach im Abschnitt Quellen am Ende des Artikels die Quelle angeben, da sonst die Infos wieder entfernt werden. Immerhin ist eine Infobox eine empfindliche Aneinanderreihung von Zahlen, die natürlich immer korrekt und verlässlich sein müssen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:19, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Screenshots in Emire at War Wie mache ich in Empire at War einen Screenschot? Ich bin Soweit, dass ich eine Taste für Screeshot ausgewählt habe und diese dann betätigt, das entsprechende Bild kann ich aber nicht finden. Kann mir da jemand Helfen? Ich will nämlich einen Artikel über Diamant-Boron-Raketen schreiben und dafür ein Bild aufnehmen. Admiral Ackbar 00:34, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Du müsstest das Foto, welches du mit der "Druck S-Abf" Taste machst, glaube ich unter "Arbeitsplatz" und dann "Bearbeiten" und "Einfügen" öffnen können. Probier es mal aus.E.B 00:46, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Danke, es hat zwar nicht genau so funktionniert, ich habe es nicht im Arbeitsplatz einfügen können, aber auf die selbe weise in einem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm. Admiral Ackbar 09:18, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Daalas Feldzug Hallo Ackbar. Ich wollte dich mal fragen, wie dir Daalas Feldzug denn jetzt gefällt, Altair hat ihn sich nochmal angesehen und einiges verbessert. Könnte es jetzt ein Pro geben? gruß, --Bel Iblis 19:00, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe derzeit wegen meines Studiums leider keine Zeit, mir den Artikel nochmal durchzulesen, ich werde dass am Dienstag oder Mittwoch Abend machen. Bis dann. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:55, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ackbar du studierst? Was denn? Ist echt krass wie viele Studenten hier sind. :) -- Gruß Boba 12:38, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ich studiere Physik; derzeit im 2. Semester. Steht übrigens auch auf meiner Benutzerseite, dass ich studiere. Admiral Ackbar 16:31, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Physik?!? Hätte ich das früher gewusst. Ich hab Physik LK, aber da ich von der Realschule kam, total viele Lücken, die konnte ich nicht alle füllen und hab daher total abgeschissen-.- -- Gruß Boba 16:34, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe es nochmal gelesen und auch selbst noch ein paar winzige Veränderungen eingefügt, bin aber immer noch nicht der Meinung, dass der Artikel exzellent ist. An manchen stellen scheinen Teile zu fehlen (warum wurde diese imperiale Sonde aktiviert, wie genau wurde Kyp Durron zur dunklen Seite bekehrt und anschließend wieder zur hellen, warum waren keine Mon-Calamari-Kreuzer zur Verteidigung von Mon Calamari anwesend...), und da ich keine entsprechenden Quellen habe, kann ich das auch nicht selbst ergänzen. Ohne dies hlate ich den Artikel aber für unvollständig und daher nich exzellent. Wenn dieser Artikel allerdings als lesenswerter Artikel aufgestellt wird, würde ich dem sofort zustimmen. Admiral Ackbar 17:51, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Klaus Der hieß echt Klaus? Sehr unstarwarsmäßig, oder findest du nicht? E.B 23:33, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab den Artikel nicht erstellt, sondern nur einen doppelten Staz entfernt. Bis ich den Artikel gelesen habe, wusste ich noch überhaupt nichts von ihm. Aber er ist mich der einzige mit eine Star-Wars-untypischen nahmen, Maximilan Veers ist auch nicht grade Star-Wars-typisch, oder? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:37, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) G Hi Ackbar, könntest du mal den obengenannten Artikel durchducken und ihn ergänzen, falls möglich, weil der ist ja perfekt für dich, ist ja ansich nur Physik drin ;) Wäre schön wenn du dich mal drum kümmerst. Gruß Boba 18:01, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Sieht ganz in Orgnung aus bis auf ein Manko: G bereichnet in der Physik im Allgemeinen die Gewichtskraft und wird äquivanlent zu FG werwendet, oder die Gravitationskonstante, die Erdbeschleunigung wird mit g bezeichnet, daher sollte der Artikel entsprechend verschoben werden. Weiterhin stellt sich mir die Frage, inwieweit man in StarWars von Erdbeschleunigung sprechen kann bzw. ob das im StarWars Universum als Coruscant-Beschleunigung bezeichnet wird. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:11, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist mir bewusst... Ich konnte die Seite nicht als "g" anlegen. Es ist auch nicht möglich die Seite nach "g" zu verschieben. Ich habe es versucht, aber es heißt, "G" und "g" sein gleich. Da müsste wohl mal ein Admin basteln... MfG - Cody 18:24, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich könnte mal gucken, ob man eine Vorlage dafür erstellen könnte. Damit man weiß, dass das eigentlich anders heißen sollte. Boba 18:31, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Wikipedia umgeht das Problem indem sie es nur als Einheit im Artkel G-Kraft angeben. MfG - Cody 18:35, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hangar Hi Ackbar, ich hoffe ich hab dir nicht dein Projekt weggeschnappt, aber ich hab den oben genannten Artikel bearbeitet. Sry falls ich dich damit sauer mache. Aber ich bin sicher, du kannst noch einiges daran tun. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 15:11, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :kein Problem, war eh geplant, dass ich das irgendwann mache, im Moment will ich mich erst mal um Planeten kümmern. Wenn es mir wirklich wichtig gewesen wäre, hatte ich ein UC rein gemacht, also kein Problem. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:01, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Signatur Hallo Ackbar! Ich möchte dich eigentlich nur darum bitten, dein Bild aus der Signatur zu nehmen, da solche Icons generell von der Administration abgelehnt werden. Solche Spielereien verbreiten sich schnell und wenn jeder so ein Icon an der Signatur haften hat, dann werden die Diskussionen noch völlig überfrachtet mit diesen Teilen. Es hat überhaupt nichts mit dem Bild zu tun, sondern einfach wegen der Übersichtlichkeit. Danke! :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:47, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :kein Problem, ich wusste nicht, dass das nicht gern gesehen wird, ist schon wieder entfernt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 01:28, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Jo, danke! Ich nehme dir das keinesfalls übel, du mir bitte auch nicht :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:03, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Episode I Videospiel hast du zufällig das Episode I Videospiel? oder kennst du jemanden der das hat (und hier angemeldet ist)?--The Collector 22:47, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nein, Leider nicht, insgesammt sieht es bei mir mit Star-Wars Material recht mau aus, ich hab nur die Filme, Empire at War I, KOTOR I und ein paar der Star Wars Roll Playing Game Regelwerke. Ich kenn auch keinen, der das hat, aber so weit ich weiß, gibt es hier ein paar, die (fast) alles haben, vieleich sehen sie das hier ja und antworten dir darauf. Warum fragst du? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 01:28, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Verschiebungsrechte? Frage an die Administration: Wäre es möglich, mir Verschiebungsrechte zu geben, dann müsste ich nicht immer einen Verschiebungsantrag stellen. Vielen Dank im Vorraus, Admiral Ackbar 01:22, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Da musst du dich schon direkt an Premia wenden, da er sicher nicht bei jedem gucken kann, normalerweise könnte das auch Obi-Wan K. und Little Ani aber die sind momenan nicht so oft hier, achja, die Bentzerseite von Atarumaster88 wird nicht verchoben sondern mit Renamuser umbenannt, ist was anderes weiss zwar nicht genau was aber was anderes Geuß Jango 06:55, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Verbesserungen Hi Ackbar, die Frage, die ich stelle, bezieht sich nicht nur auf dich, sondern auch auf viele andere. Nämlich: ich bin ja ständig auf der Suche nach Artikeln, die ich verbessern kann. Aber in letzter Zeit bemerke ich viele Artikel, in denen massenweise Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler stecken. Dann schaue ich immer in die Versionen. Und da sehe ich dann, dass viele den Artikel bereits bearbeitet haben. Wieso entfernen viele die Fehler dann nicht? Die Frage stelle ich dir, weil ich den Artikel Gerd berabeiten will, da er viele Fehler enthält. Du hast auch schon dran gearbeitet, daher. Übersehen kann man diese Fehler aber nicht. Natürlich gibt es viele andere, die solche Fehler auch nicht verbessern, aber meine Frage ist ja: wieso? Und sieh das jetzt bitte nicht als Versuch, dich niederzumachen, es ist ja nur eine Frage. Ich danke schonmal im Vorraus für die Antwort. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 22:40, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Öh ja, ich zum Beispiel sehe nur richtig der be Fehler, manchmal auch andere aber solche Kommafehler seh ich nich, kann mir auch eigentlich egal sein da es leute wie Ackbar und Altair gibt, welche diese dann berichtigen. Gruß Jango 23:38, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich korrigiere jeden Fehler, den ich finde, aber leider ist mein Gehirn sehr geübt darin, falsches als richtig anzusehen, und damit bin ich sicher nicht der einzig. Also: ich lasse keine Fehler mit Absicht drin, übersehe aber viele. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:13, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Aber wenn jemand schreibt "er biss so doll zu", doll ist doch klar ein umgangssprachliches Wort und ich denke sowas übersieht man doch nicht... Aber naja egal - ist besser für mich, dann kann ich mehr Artikel bearbeiten, d.h. ich kann ja später auch bei lesenswerten artikeln mit abstimmen^^ :::Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 13:23, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) Archiv *So Ackbar, ich habe dein Archiv korrigiert, es wird so mit / geschrieben, frag mich nit wieso, ist so vermutlich weil dann ganz oben der kleine Link zur Diskussion erscheint. Desweiteren hast du Diskussion mit einem s geschrieben weshalb es im Artikelnamensraum erstellt wurde Jango 00:24, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Vielen Dank. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:26, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Keine Ursache, es gibt auch ne Vorlage fürs Archiv ehm Vorlage:Archiv, dann musste nicht den link machen, kanns natürlich auch ein Bild hinmachen oder so aber ist dir überlassen Gruß Jango 00:28, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST)